Nayuki Tsumugi
"Self-praise." - '''Nayuki Tsumugi' Appearance Tsumugi has light pink long hair which curls at the lower half and is tied into a mid-low ponytail on her left side. Her bangs are straight, covering her forehead. She has yellow eyes and her expression is often shown to be dead-pan. Tsumugi wears her school uniform in the proper way except she wears a tie instead of a ribbon. Personality Between her and sister, Tsumugi is the least expressive of the two. As Yuki does most of the talking, Tsumugi usually makes a short comment after her sister. She is more negative as compared to Yuki who is more positive. The two are known for their difficult to deal with personalities. If anyone disagrees with them or dismisses their sewing skills, they will talk back at the person. However, they do have some good points as well. They both care about their older brother and would gladly help him out. They also know when they are to blame, as seen during the Newcomers' Debut Performance when they apologized to Team Otori for bringing their costumes so late. History Relationship Nayuki Toru Yuki is shown to be concerned about her older brother, Nayuki. From walking with him on his first day of school to giving him the family's secret recipe tea to calm his nerves, she and Tsumugi would gladly help him out. In turn, Nayuki deeply cares about his sisters. He tried to punch Tengenji, saying he wouldn't let him lay a finger on his sister after Tengenji called Yuki to ask her to lend him her body (although this was revealed to be a misunderstanding). However, Nayuki does see them as a last resort for help as he knows how much of a handful they are to deal with due to their personalities. Nayuki Yuki The two are shown to be very close, enough that they know what each other is thinking. Yuki does most of the talking between the two but Tsumugi will often give a short comment to follow-up her sister. Tengenji Kakeru Tsumugi first met Tengenji after she and Yuki were asked by Nayuki to fix Team Otori's costumes for the Newcomers' Debut Performance. They originally got off to a rough start - Tengenji said that because of their bad personalities, the two of them would be cute if they didn't talk while Yuki and Tsumugi insulted him back and successfully made him apologize. Later on, it appears that they are actually on good terms with one another. Tengenji is able to call Yuki to ask her to lend him her body and Yuki is able to understand that he is just asking her to bring the Nayuki family's secret recipe tea to the Ayanagi Festival. Later, he praises them for not being late and teasingly pats their heads. They punch him in return. Trivia *Tsumugi and Yuki are both good at sewing and have a fashion sense that can be compared to the levels of professionals, as seen from them fixing Team Otori's costumes. *In 'AYANAGI Animal Park Series', her animal motif is the chick. *In 'AYANAGI IF Series' post card set, she is a maid. *Based on Star-Myu Q&A Volume 3: ** People's first impression of her is that she looks exactly like Yuki or exactly like Nayuki. ** She is confident in her sewing skills, something she works on everyday. ** Her weakness is being tickled. ** Her nicknames are 'Tsumugi-chan' and 'his little sister' (in reference to Nayuki). ** She prefers to not have to move. ** What's written in her report book is similar to what's written in Yuki's. ** She cannot forgive mismatching buttons. ** The first thing she does in the morning is greet Yuki. ** Her favourite food is spicy food. In particular, she loves seafood bowls. ** She spends her day off by either going out with just Yuki or going out with both her siblings. ** She has bad a sleeping posture. Sometimes, she walks around like it. **Her favorite place is her futon. Quiet sleep is a must. **She deals with stress by making a reverse senninbari (thousand-stitch belt). Each needle represents a resentment. **She wants to create an original fabric. She is also curious about dyed goods. **She is both good and bad at home economics (good at sewing, bad at cooking). She calls this atavistic. **Between sleep and meals, she absolutely chooses sleep. **Her favorite drink is Ramune. **She is dexterous with both hands. **Her favorite weather is when it's sunny. **Last words: “Onii-chan, throw with all your power!” *Meaning of Tsumugi's name: **那 (Na) : what **雪 (Yuki) : snow **つむぎ (Tsumugi) : ''Possible meaning as kanji is not provided; soft unbleached silk **When Yuki's and Tsumugi's name combine, Yuuki-Tsumugi is a type of Japanese silk fabric that has a rough texture. Gallery Season 1 Tsumugi-001.jpg|Season 1 Website's Profile 6-1.png|Episode 6 Eyecatch 1 ED Yuki & Tsumugi.png|Ending Theme Season 2 tsumugi002.jpg|Season 2 Website's Profile S2 3-2.jpg|Episode 3 Eyecatch 2 S2 End3.jpg|Episode 3 End Card S2 e06 TeamAkatsukiYukiTsumugi.JPG|Episode 12 Season 3 S3 6-2.PNG|Episode 6 Eyecatch 2 Miscellaneous 00000240.gif|SD — Main Ayanagi Animal Park Series 18.jpg|AYANAGI Animal Park Series Ayanagi IF Series (12).jpg|AYANAGI IF Series Main Icon (18).png|Icon — Main Tanabata Festival Icon (18).jpg|Icon — Tanabata Festival References Navigation Category:Characters